Do Or Die/Plot
Charlie, Alex and Emma snap out of their trance to see who they had summoned in the middle of them. The man introduced himself as Lucian and thanked the 3 of them for bring him back to life. Charlie couldn’t believe that he was apart of bringing the world to an end. He felt dirty that he was even apart of the summoning. Lucian turned to Alex and Emma & thanked them for bring him to Earth. He then plunged his fist into Alex’s chest. Alex coughed up blood while Emma screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears fell from Alex’s eyes as he felt the power being drained from his body. When he hit the floor, he was dead. In the blink of an eye, he inserted that same fist into Emma, drained her for her powers and she also fell to the ground dead. The Elementals stared in disbelief at Lucian’s savage actions, especially toward the power who sacrificed everything to bring him to Earth. Austin snapped out of his trance and commanded the Elementals to attack. Zak picked up a table and threw it at Lucian. Lucian shrugged it off and the 4 of them quickly engaged him in combat: hand to hand and with their powers. Charlie fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. He was hurt to his core from not only Alex & Emma’s betrayal but also their deaths he had just witnessed. Zak had been right all along and Charlie was just too stubborn to see through the way he was being manipulated due to the pressure he was feeling at home. His chest felt very heavy and he found it harder and harder to breathe. Austin & Zak blasted Lucian into the kitchen with a combination of their water and electric powers. Lucian was caught off guard by the blast and it seemed like they injured him enough to buy themselves some time to figure out how to send him back to where he came from or kill him. Alissa went to check on Charlie, who seemed to be in a catatonic like state while Hannah ran upstairs to find a way to reverse the dark magic spell Alex and Emma cast. Lucian shook off the daze he was temporarily in and then went in for the kill with Austin and Zak. Alissa heard a scream as both boys went flying through the house. She then smacked and shook Charlie by the shoulders and tried to get him to wake up and help them defeat Lucian but it seemed to be no use. Hannah looked through Alex’s book bag and saw that he had a plan to kill Lucian just in case he got out of control. In his closet was a dagger that was blessed with enough power to kill him. They just need to stun Lucian and then stab him directly in the heart in order to destroy him. As Hannah ran downstairs to deliver the news, she saw Lucian throwing Alissa into the huge flat screen tv in the living room by her hair. Hannah helped Austin and Zak up and told them about Alex’s back up plan in case Lucian got out of control. The 3 of them quickly devised a plan while Lucian’s attention was on Alissa. Lucian walked up to Alissa, ready to kill her, when she set her fists on fire and assaulted him with fast punches to the face, chest and stomach. Austin and Zak hopped on both of his sides, holding an arm each. Alissa stopped punching him and backed up, then Hannah stabbed Lucian in the chest. Lucian laughed and then grabbed Austin and Zak by their collars and threw them into the girls. He then told them that only the people who summoned him can kill him with the blessed dagger. Everyone started to scream Charlie’s name out but he was still catatonic. Hannah ran over to him and tried to shake him to normal like Alissa did earlier. Meanwhile, Lucian created an energy blast of sorts in his hand and compressed it making it faster and more dangerous than a normal blast. He threw it at Hannah and as it almost made contact, Austin pushes Hannah out of the way. The blast hits him instead, throwing him against the wall with incredible force. Austin crumpled to the ground, not moving.